Alternate: Part III
by bttf4444
Summary: The conclusion to the Jennifer Trilogy. Again, credit goes to JenniferJaneMcfly for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

**Author's Notes: Many of the characters in the story were suggested by princessserenity3000. Furthermore, the idea of Marty being sick in 1885, and having Jennifer bring back some medicine for him was suggested by IllusionalDreamWriter.**

_November 13, 1955  
7:00 AM PST_

It was the morning after the night of the famous Hill Valley lightning storm - which was the same night that Jennifer and Marty had gotten Marty's father to stand up to Biff Tannen and Marty's parents to kiss and fall in love. Furthermore, it was also the same night that the Doc of 1955 had sent the slightly younger Marty and Jennifer back to 1985, as well as the same night that the slightly older Marty and the Doc of 1985 were sent back to 1885. While that night will be memorable to just about all the Hill Valley residents - it will be of especially great significance to Doc, Marty, and Jennifer.

Jennifer and Doc were both sleeping in the living room of Doc's mansion. Jennifer was sleeping in the chair, with her feet on the hoverboard - and she had put Doc on the couch. Jennifer had also placed Doc's letter from 1885 near the fireplace to dry. The television had been on all night, and now a program was just about to start.

'Hey, kids,' asked the television announcer, 'what time is it?'

'Howdy Doody time!' replied the kids on the show. Then they began to sing, 'It's Howdy Doody time, it's Howdy Doody time...'

Doc then woke up, and he clutched his head.

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc. Then he began to make his way to the television, accidentally kicking the hoverboard from under Jennifer's feet. 'Ooh... Howdy Doody time?'

Doc then got out his tape recorder, and he began to speak into it. 'Date, Sunday, November 13, 1955. 7:01 AM. Last night's time travel experiment was apparently a complete success. Lightning struck the clock tower at precisely 10:04 PM, sending the necessary 1.21 gigawatts into the time vehicle, which vanished in a brilliant flash of light leaving a pair of fire trails behind. I, therefore assumed that Marty, Jennifer, and the time vehicle were transported forward through time into the year 1985. After that... after that... I can't recall what happened. I don't even remember how I got home! Perhaps the gigawatt discharge coupled with the temporal displacement field generated by the time vehicle caused a disruption of my own brain waves resulting in a condition of temporary amnesia. Indeed, I now recall the moments after the time vehicle disappeared... into the future... I saw a vision of Jennifer saying, 'I've come back from the future'.'

Jennifer began to awakens and get up. Doc didn't see her, though.

'Undoubtedly, this was some sort of...' Doc continued.

'Hey, Doc. Doc,' called out Jennifer, as she grinned at Doc

Doc turned around, he saw Jennifer and began to scream.

'Argh! Argh! Argh!' Doc shrieked.

Doc stepped backwards from Jennifer, but the hoverboard was there - causing Doc to trip over it and fall backwards onto his piano. His elbow landed on some keys, which causes a rather sinister sounding chord to play.

'Doc, calm down, okay?' pleaded Jennifer. 'Just calm down, it's me, it's Jennifer.'

'No!' protested Doc. 'It can't be you! I just sent you back to the future!'

'But I came back from the future, remember?' pleaded Jennifer. 'Last night, you fainted... I brought you home.'

'This can't be happening!' Doc cried out, with disbelief. 'You can't be here! It doesn't make sense! I don't believe you are here.'

Doc then ran into the bathroom, and he slammed the door. Jennifer spoke to Doc through the door.

'I am here, and it does make sense.' Jennifer pleaded. 'Marty and I came back to 1955 with the you from 1985 to get a book back from Biff. So once we got the book back, you - that is the you from 1985 - and Marty were in the DeLorean when it got struck by lightning and you and Marty got sent back to 1885!'

Doc then opened the door and asked, in disbelief,'1885? It's a very interesting story, future girl, but there's one little thing that doesn't make sense. If the me of the future and Marty are now in the past, how could you possibly know about it?

'You sent me a letter,' Jennifer explained, as she showed Doc the letter.

oooooooooo

A few minutes later, Doc was reading the letter, 'Dear Jennifer, if my calculations are correct, you will receive this letter immediately after you saw the DeLorean struck by lightning. First, let me assure you that Marty and I are both alive. However, Marty has fallen very ill - and we don't have any good medicine in this era to make him better. So you'll have to pick up some aspirin from 1955. The lightning bolt that hit the DeLorean caused a gigawatt overload which scrambled the time circuits, activated the flux capacitor, and sent Marty and me back to 1885. The overload shorted out the time circuits and destroyed the flying circuits. Unfortunately, the car will never fly again.' Then Doc turned to Jennifer, and asked, 'It actually flew?'

'Yeah, well,' explained Jennifer, 'you had a hover conversion done in the early 21st century.'

'Incredible!' replied Doc. Then, turning back to the letter, he continued, 'Marty and I began to attempt to repair the damage to the time circuits. Unfortunately, this proved impossible because suitable replacement parts will not be invented until 1947. On top of everything, Marty has fallen ill - and there doesn't appear to be any suitable medicine in this era. Aspirin should be able to cure his illness, though.'

'I hope aspirin is strong enough for his illness,' Jennifer said, with concern. 'He's my boyfriend, and I would hate to lose him. He means so much to me.'

'Right, I understand,' Doc said, nodding. He then turned back to the letter, and continued, 'I have buried the DeLorean in the Del Gato mine adjacent to the old Boot Hill Cemetery as shown on the enclosed map. Hopefully it will remain undisturbed and preserved until you uncover it in 1955. Inside, you will find repair instructions. My 1955 counterpart - that's me - should have no problem repairing it so you can drive it back to September 2 on 1885.'

'I'm sorry, Doc,' Jennifer said, apologetically. 'I should have been more careful around Biff. I didn't know he would punch me out like that.'

'There are plenty worse places to be than the Old West,' Doc said, softly. 'I could've ended up in the Dark Ages. They probably would've burned me at the stake as a heretic or something. Let's look at the map. It says here the time vehicle is buried here in a side tunnel. We may have to blast.'

'Well, Doc,' Jennifer said, sighing, 'I just hope we can get your older self and Marty safely back in 1986.'

'I personally wouldn't mind staying in the Old West,' replied Doc, 'but, yeah, I can imagine that Marty would like to return to his own time.'

'Well, anyway,' Jennifer said, 'I suppose we should head over to the drug store soon, and pick up some aspirin for Marty.'


	2. Chapter 2

_November 14, 1955  
10:00 AM PST_

As Jennifer and Doc were walking to Boot Hill Cemetery, they saw an old mineshaft, just like the one 1985 Doc in 1885 mentioned in his letter. Nearby were a few tombstones. Dynamite blew - and Jennifer, Doc and Copernicus covered their ears.

'Whoa!' exclaimed Jennifer. 'I think you woke up the dead with that blast.'

'Take this camera,' instructed Doc. 'I want to document everything!'

As Jennifer and Doc went inside to find the DeLorean, Doc was saying, 'This reminds me of the time I attempted to reach the centre of the earth. I'd be reading my favourite author, Jules Verne. I spent weeks preparing for the expedition, I didn't even get this far. Of course, I was only 12 at the time. It was the writings of Jules Verne that had a profound effect on my life. I was 11 when I first read '20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'. That's when I realized that I must devote my life into science.'

Jennifer noticed a little alcove. It was covered with wooden planks, one of which had the letters ELB marked on it.

'Hey, Doc,' called out Jennifer, 'check this out. I believe those are your initials.'

'Oh, yes,' replied Doc, 'just like in 'Journey To The Center of the Earth'! That means the time machine must be right through this wall.'

Doc and Jennifer then chopped through the planks and rocks. They went through and they saw the DeLorean, covered in a sheet. Doc sighed with astonishment.

'It's been buried here for 70 years, 2 months, and 13 days,' remarked Doc. 'Astounding.'

oooooooooo

Later, Jennifer and Doc were repairing the time machine. Jennifer was reading 1985 Doc in 1885's instructions. Doc stared at some parts through a magnifying glass.

'As you can see,' Jennifer was reading, 'the lightning bolt shorted out the time circuit control microchip. The attached sh... sh...'

'Schematic,' Doc said, helpfully.

'... schematic diagram will allow you to build a replacement unit with the 1955 components,' continued Jennifer, 'thus restoring the time machine to perfect working order.'

'Unbelievable, that his piece of junk could be such a big problem,' muttered Doc. 'No wonder this circuit failed - it says, 'Made in Japan'.'

'What do you mean, Doc?' Jennifer asked, confused. 'All the best stuff is made in Japan.'

'Unbelievable!' replied Doc.

oooooooooo

'Well, Doc,' Jennifer said, quietly, 'I wonder how your older self and Jennifer are coping with being in the Old West, especially with Marty being so sick. So I guess I should return to 1885 on September first?'

'Actually, it's better to send you back on September second,' replied Doc. 'You see, because my older self wrote the letter on September first - if you were to come back in time before my older self wrote the letter, especially if you saw me before I got the chance to write the letter, it could create a time paradox. So it's better to wait until the next day. I'm sure Marty will be fine.'

'Oh, okay,' replied Jennifer. 'It does sound like a nice era to visit, but I wouldn't want to live there forever. I'm pretty sure that Marty wouldn't, either. Even with being here in 1955, I really miss some things from the 1980s.'

'You know,' explained Doc, 'when I was a kid, I always wanted to be a cowboy. I've always dreamed of visiting the Old West. It's amazing that I actually ended up there. I guess I can't stay, though. It could create a major disturbance to the space-time continuum. Gee, sometimes I hate thinking so logically - but its necessary.'

'So, Doc,' asked Jennifer, 'where can I change into some different clothes? You probably don't have too many women who stay with you. If I come back to 1885 wearing this, though - people will look at me oddly.'

'Actually, I do some assortment of dresses that have been passed down from my relatives,' Doc explained. Then he urged, 'Come with me.'

Jennifer then followed Doc, as he showed her to the closet where he had various outfits from the past. Doc then found something.

'Hey, how about this pink Victorian dress?' Doc suggested. 'I think you'd look really good in that.'

'Oh, I love it, Doc!' gushed Jennifer. 'Thank you so much!'

'Well, you should try it on first,' Doc suggested. 'We have to make sure this dress fits you.'

Jennifer then went to the bathroom to change. After Jennifer finished changing, she was wearing a pink frilly Victorean dress that went down to her feet.

She then came out of the bathroom and asked, 'How do I look, Doc?'

'It looks like you'll fit right in,' replied Doc, after taking a good look at Jennifer.

'I just hope I don't run into any Tannens!' Jennifer grumbled. 'I'm fed up with them!'

'Don't worry, Jennifer,' Doc replied. 'Marty and I will be with you. When you find us. we will protect you.'

'Thank you, Doc,' replied Jennifer. 'You're such a good friend.'

Doc and Jennifer then headed out to the old abandoned drive-in movie theatre.

Jennifer then proceded to to say good-bye to Doc.

'I can't believe I'll have to wait 30 years to see you again,' Doc said, with tears coming from his eyes. 'You kids have been great friends.'

'Hey, Doc,' Jennifer asked, 'if you go to the future, look me up, okay?'

'Indeed I will,' Doc replied.

Jennifer then accellerated the Delorean up to 88 miles per hour, until it broke the time barrier.

oooooooooo

'I think we're about ready,' Doc was telling Jennifer. I put gas in the tank. Your future clothes are packed. Just in case, fresh batteries for your walkie-talkies. Oh, and what about that floating device?

'Oh, that's a hoverboard,' Jennifer explained.

'All right,' replied Doc, as he put the hoverboard in the DeLorean.

'You know, Doc,' Jennifer said, sighing. 'It's going to be an awfully long walk to Hill Valley from here.'

'It's still the safest plan,' explained Doc. 'After all, we can't risk sending you back to a populated area - or to a spot that's geographically unknown. You don't want to crash into some tree that once existed in the past. This is all completely open country! So you'll have plenty of run-out space when you arrive. Remember where you're going, there are no roads. There's a small cave over there which will be a perfect place to hide the time vehicle. Well, the new time circuit control tubes are warmed up!' Doc then started the DeLorean, and said, 'Time circuits on. Here, we'll send you back on September 2nd. That's a Wednesday. September 2nd, 1885, 8 AM.' Doc then input the date and time. 'All you have to do is drive the time vehicle directly towards that screen accelerating at 88 miles per hour.'

'Well, Doc,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'I guess I should get going now!'

'Well, good luck,' Doc called, 'for all of our sakes. See you in the future.' Doc then pat Jennifer on her shoulder.

'You mean the past,' corrected Jennifer.

'Exactly!' replied Doc.

Doc then ran to the building with a pistol, and he called out, 'Happy trails, Jennifer! Ready, Jennifer?'

'Ready!' replied Jennifer.

'Set!' added Doc.

'Hi, ho, silver,' replied Jennifer.

Doc then pulled the trigger, and Jennifer drove off.

'Viya con dios!' called out Doc.

Jennifer then accellerated the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour, until she broke the time barrier. 


	3. Chapter 3

_September 2, 1885  
8:00 AM PST_

Jennifer was driving the DeLorean to the cave when, all of a sudden, there were Indians trying to attack her.

'Shit! Indians!' muttered Jennifer, as she was frightened. She quickly drove away. She ended up driving into a tree, unfortunately - and a broken branch from the tree ripped the fuel line. She quickly covered up the DeLorean with some brush.

'Damn,' muttered Jennifer, as she felt like crying. 'Now we might be stuck here forever. What will we do? What will Doc say?'

Jennifer then heard some bees buzzing around her. Jennifer screamed with fright, as she ran away. Jennifer tripped, which caused her to slide down a hill and crash into a fence. Jennifer was then rendered unconscious.

'Jamie!' called out a young man called Mark, as he slapped Jennifer to see if she was awake. 'There's a passed out girl here. Help me bring her in the house.'

oooooooooo

When Jennifer woke up a few hours later, she felt a bit disoriented.

'Mom? Mom, is that you?' asked Jennifer, still half-asleep.

'There, there, now. Just relax,' the woman told Jennifer, placing a damp rag on Jennifer's forehead. 'You've been asleep for nearly five hours now.'

'I had a horrible nightmare,' groaned Jennifer. 'It was terrible. I dreamed I was in the past, and I was being chased by Indians and some bees.'

'Well, you're safe and sound,' the woman said, soothingly. 'Here now in 1885.'

'1885! Argh!' exclaimed Jennifer, jerking straight up. Jennifer was fully awake, now. She sat up in bed, and she saw a familiar looking woman next to him.

'Yes,' replied the woman, 'at the Parker ranch.'

'Parker ranch?' Jennifer exclaimed, stunned. 'Well, you're my... you're my... Who are you?'

'My name is Jamie Parker,' explained the woman. 'And what might your name be, madam?'

'Um, Jennifer Parker,' Jennifer replied, without really thinking.

'Are you related to us?' asked Jamie. 'You do seem to bear some family resemblance.'

'No, I don't think so,' Jennifer replied, not wanting to risk a time paradox. She suspected that these might be her ancestors, though.

'You seemed to hit your head pretty hard, Jennifer,' said Jamie. 'Not too serious - but lucky for you, Mark found you when he did.'

'Mark,' Jennifer said, stunned.

'He's my husband,' explained Jamie. 'You'll have to excuse me, Jennifer, while I tend to Steven. He's just waking up now.'

'Steven,' Jennifer said, with recognition.

Jennifer then got out of bed, and she followed Jamie into the main room to see her holding a crying baby.

'So, this is Steven?' asked Jennifer.

'Yes, that's our Steven,' said Jamie, as she was bouncing the baby. 'This is our little son, Steven Douglas Parker.'

Steven then took one look at Jennifer, and he immediately stopped crying.

'He already likes you, Jennifer,' Jamie said, impressed.

Mark then peaked his head into the main room, as he said, 'Dinner's ready!'

oooooooooo

As Jennifer followed Jamie into the kitchen, she saw a little girl who looked the same way Jennifer did when she was younger.

'This is our daughter, Jessica,' Jamie explained. 'Jessica, this is Jennifer.'

'Hi, Jennifer,' Jessica said, in a friendly voice. 'Would you like a lemon drop?'

'Put those away, Jessica,' Jamie instructed. 'You know you shouldn't be eating candy right before dinner.'

'I'm sorry, Ma,' Jessica said, as she put the lemon drops back into the candy jar.

Then, after everyone sat down to dinner, Mark asked, 'So Jennifer, what were you doing in the field and in this town without a hat?'

'Um,' stammered Jennifer, as she was poking at her meat - which most decidedly looked unappetizing, 'I can't really afford a hat. We're kinda poor, you know.'

'Ah,' replied Mark, 'well, Jamie has a hat that will match your outfit.'

'Really?' Jennifer asked, stunned.

'Yeah,' replied Mark. 'That is a very pretty dress you're wearing. You don't look too poor to me.'

'Ah, well, you see,' stammered Jennifer, 'This was a gift from a dear friend of ours.'

'Ah, I see,' replied Mark. Then, turning to his daughter, he said, 'Go bring me your pink hat from your bedroom.' Then, turning back to Jennifer, he said, 'You can stay the night in the barn. And tomorrow, I'll take you as far as the railroad tracks, you can follow them straight on into town.'

'Thank you so much, Mr. Parker,' Jennifer said, graciously. 'It is so kind of you to let me spend the night with you like that.'

Jame then said, 'Mark, come with me. We need to talk.'

Jennifer felt her heart racing, as Jamie uttered those four dreaded words.

'Sure?' replied Mark. Then turning to Jennifer, he asked, 'Will you hold him for a minute? He seems to be real fond of you.'

Mark gave Steven to Jennifer, then he followed Jamie into the corner of the room to talk.

'So you're my great-great-grandfather...' Jennifer said, as she was bouncing the baby, She then felt something wet on her arm. '... and you peed on me.'

Jamie then came back into the room and gave Jennifer the hat. She then asked, 'So, Jennifer, where are you from? You're not from around here?'

'Thank you for the hat,' said Jennifer. 'Uh, no, I'm not from around here. I came here from San Francisco. I'm here to visit some people.'

oooooooooo

'I don't think we should trust this girl,' Jamie said, skeptically. 'She seems so strange. There's a little something, well, off about her.'

'Ah,' sighed Mark, 'but, Jamie, I think she's related to us, or something. Look how Mark acts around her. He never acts that way around strangers. It's almost as if... she's connected to us.'

'Fine, whatever you say,' Jamie said, with resignition. 'I'm just saying, we should be very careful who we trust.'

'Please don't fret, my dear,' insisted Mark. 'She seems quite harmless to me. Besides, it's the right thing to do. Please, give this girl a chance.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right,' Jamie replied. 'Maybe I am being a little too paranoid. It's been a long day for me.'


	4. Chapter 4

_September 3, 1885  
10:00 AM PST_

Jennifer headed out to find Marty and Doc. She checked her dress pocket, and she saw that the bottle of aspirin was still there. After wandering around a little bit, she found the Palace Saloon. She stepped in and walked up to the bartender.

'What'll it be, stranger?' the bartender asked Jennifer.

'Uh,' stammered Jennifer, 'I'll have, uh, ice water.'

'Ice water?' asked one of the old timers, while his buddies started to laugh.

'Water?' asked the bartender, incredulously. 'You want water, you better go dunk your head in the horse trough back there. In here, we pour whiskey.'

The bartender then poured Jennifer a small glass. Jennifer just stared at it.

'Excuse me,' Jennifer asked, 'I'm trying to find an Emmett Brown.'

Before the bartender could respond, though, a tough sounding voice said, 'Well, lookie what we've got here! Pretty nice dress, girly!' Buford then began to lift up Jennifer's skirt, and he added, 'Although, I think you'd look better wearing nothing at all.' Buford then touched her breast and tried to give her a French kiss.

'You jerk!' Jennifer shouted, she slapped Buford.

Buford then started to chase Jennifer.

'Go get the rope,' Buford shouted to his gang. 'I think it's time to teach this broad a lesson.'

Jennifer was running away with all of her might, but she saw Buford and his gang catching up with her. Buford then lassoed a rope over Jennifer's neck, and dragged her over to the new courthouse. They then tied her up to the poll.

'Lets hang her!' shouted Buford's gang.

'We got ourselves a new courthouse,' declared Buford. 'High time we had a hanging!'

'Somebody help!' shrieked Jennifer, as the noose was tightened. Jennifer put her hand between her neck and the noose so she wouldn't suffocate. Buford and his gang were laughing loudly.

'Haven't had a hanging in a long time!' added Buford.

Suddenly, Doc showed up - and he shot a gun at Buford, cutting the rope loose from Jennifer. 'It'll shoot the fleas off a dogs back at 500 yards, Tannen - and it's pointed straight at your head!'

'You owe me money, blacksmith,' growled Buford.

'How do ya figure?' demanded Doc.

'My horse threw his shoe,' growled Buford. 'Seeing you was the one who done the shoeing, I figures you was responsible.'

'Well, since you never paid me for the job,' said Doc, 'I say that makes us even!'

'Wrong!' growled Buford. 'See, I was on my horse when he threw his shoe - and I got throwed off. And that just caused me to bust a perfectly good bottle of fine Kentucky Redeye. So the way I figure, blacksmith, you owe me $5 for the whiskey, and $75 for the horse.'

'Look,' Doc protested, 'if your horse threw his shoe, bring him back and I'll reshoe him!'

'But I shot that horse!' argued Buford.

'Well that's your problem, Tannen!' retorted Doc.

'Wrong,' growled Buford. 'That's yours. So from now on, you better be looking behind you when you walk. 'Cause one day you gonna get a bullet in your back.' Then to his gang, Buford added, 'Let's go!'

Buford and his gang then ran off, leaving Doc and Jennifer alone.

'Doc!' Jennifer yelled out, excitedly.

'How nice to see you, Jennifer!' gushed Doc. 'Are you all right? Did you bring the aspirin along for Marty?'

'Yeah, it's right here in my pocket,' Jennifer replied, as she pulled out the bottle from her pocket and showed him.

'Good!' replied Doc. 'Let's go back to our place, and we'll tend to Marty.'

oooooooooo

Jennifer was a bit apprehensive, as she followed Doc over to his house. She saw that Marty was asleep on a cot.

'Marty,' Jennifer said, softly, 'I have some aspirin for you.'

Marty then slowly woke up, as he said, 'Jennifer?'

'Yes, it's me' replied Jennifer. 'I brought you some aspirin.'

'Wow, aren't you a sight for sore eyes,' exclaimed Marty. 'Let me look at you.'

'Has it really been that long since you last saw me?' Jennifer asked, smiling.

'Well, I wasn't sure if I would ever see you again,' replied Marty. 'I wasn't sure if Western Union would ever deliver the letter to you.'

'Anyway, Marty,' Jennifer said, as handed Marty some tablets and a glass of water, 'here, take some aspirin.'

Marty then took some aspirin, as he swallowed. 'Thanks, Jennifer,' whispered Marty.

'So, Jennifer,' asked Doc, 'where did you park the DeLorean?'

'It's near the cave,' replied Jennifer, quietly. 'I ended up running into some Indians, so I drove away from them. Unfortunately, I drove into a tree - so the fuel line is ripped out. I buried the car with some brush.'

'You mean we're out of gas?' Doc asked, incredulously.

'Well, what about the Mr. Fusion?' asked Jennifer, confused.

'Mr. Fusion powers the time circuits and the flux capacitor,' explained Doc. 'But the internal combustion engine runs on ordinary gasoline, it always has. There's not going to be a gas station around here until sometime in the next century. Without gasoline, we can't get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour.'

'So what'll we do?' groaned Marty. 'We can't be stuck here forever. We have a life to live in 1985.'

'Well, look on the positive side,' Jennifer said, in an attempt to be optimistic. 'At least we have each other. Anyway, if Doc was able to send us back home to 1985 from 1955 - I'm sure we'll be able to find a way to return to 1985 from here.'

'I hope so,' Marty said, sighing. 'This era is too boring to me.'

'Yeah, Buford is really getting on my nerves,' Jennifer said, sighing. 'He got fresh with me in the saloon, then he tried to hang me. So anyway, Marty, how are you?'

'Feeling a little better,' replied Marty, 'now that you're here with me.'

'Aw, Marty,' gushed Jennifer, blushing, 'that's so sweet.'

Just as Marty and Jennifer were about to kiss, Buford came in through the door.

'Well, blacksmith,' snarled Buford, 'you owe me 80 dollars! Someone said you lived here - so I'm gonna shoot you in the back if you don't get the money to me right away!' Buford then noticed Jennifer, and he added, 'Well, well, well, look who we have here! I like you in that pink dress, though you'd look better in nothing at all!'

Buford then tied up Jennifer, while Marty watched helplessly from his bed, as he was still too sick to move. As Marty watched Buford drag Jennifer outside, he began to cry. He was worried that Buford might kill her.

oooooooooo

'Marty, what's wrong?' asked Doc, as he walked into his house and saw that Marty was crying.

'That bastard kidnapped Jennifer,' Marty sobbed. 'Doc, what should we do?'

'Don't worry,' Doc said, softly. 'We'll think of somthing. We can maybe contact the police, and tell them that Jennifer has been kidnapped.'

'Oh, Doc, what if he kills her?' Marty asked, sobbing. 'What if he kills her? She means so much to me, and I can't stand to lose her.'

'Try not to fret, Marty,' Doc said, as he gently laid his arm on Marty's arm. 'You need your rest, Marty. Did Jennifer give you some aspirin?'

'Yeah, yeah, he did,' responded Marty, as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

'Good,' replied Doc. 'Just leave everything to me, Marty. We won't let Buford and his gang harm Jennifer. Just try to get some rest, now.'

'Yes, Doc,' Marty said, sighing, 'I will.'

oooooooooo

As Jennifer came to, she looked around the room, while she was in as daze. _Where am I?_ Jennifer thought, to herself. _How did I get here?_

Just then, Buford came in and he snarled, 'Well, well, well, I see that our broad woke up now. You ready to give me what I want?'

'Never, you bastard!' Jennifer spat out.

'Don't you dare speak to me that way!' snarled Buford. 'Didn't your parents teach you any manners?'

'Yes, I have manners!' retorted Jennifer. 'Just not for the likes of you!'

'How dare you!' snarled Buford. 'You know, broad, I could...'

Just then, the police stormed into the room, and Marshall Strickland snarled, 'You stop right there, Buford Tannen!'

'Oh, how nice to...' Buford started to say.

Marshall Strickland then punched Buford out, and he handcuffed Buford behind his back. The rest of Buford's gang entered the room - and they started at the police, shocked. The police knocked them out, too - while handcuffing them. Then Marshall Strickland released Jennifer from her restraints, and let her go.

'Thanks,' Jennifer said, breathing heavily. 'You just saved my life.'

'We're just doing our job,' Marshall Strickland said, smiling. 'Now just run along. You won't have to worry about Buford and his gang anymore.'

As Jennifer went outside, she saw Doc standing there. She ran up to Doc and threw her arms around him. Doc returned the hug.


	5. Chapter 5

_September 4, 1885  
10:00 AM PST_

Marty, Jennifer, and Doc were sitting on top of the DeLorean - as it was being pulled by horses. Doc had a whip in his hand. Marty was reading the speed off of Doc's digital speedometer.

'24!' announced Marty, as he read off the speedometer.

'It's no use, Marty and Jennifer!' Doc said, dejectedly. 'Even the fastest horse in the world can't run more than 35 or 40 miles an hour.'

'So are we stuck here forever, Doc?' asked Marty, as he was on the verge of tears.

'Yeah,' agreed Jennifer, 'I already miss being able to listen to rock and roll.'

'I miss being able to play rock and roll,' Marty added, nodding.

'Try not to fret, you two,' Doc said, softly. 'We'll think of a way to return to our time.'

'Well, you're the doc, Doc,' Marty said, trying to feel a little more optimistic.

oooooooooo

Doc was pouring some liquid into the DeLorean, as Marty and Jennifer were sitting inside it.

'Bartender says that's the strongest stuff they got,' Doc said, about the liquid. 'Try it, Marty.'

Marty tried to start the car, but it stalled. There was a strange noise coming from the back of the car.

'Need more gas...' Doc was saying.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom, as the fuel injection manifold broke off the back of the DeLorean.

'Damn!' groaned Doc. 'It blew the fuel injection manifold. Strong stuff all right. It'll take me a month to rebuild it.'

'A month?' Marty asked, horrified. 'No offence, but I hate living in this era. There's nothing to do!'

'Yeah,' agreed Jennifer, nodding. 'This is not the lifestyle that I'm used to.'

'I know, I know, I know!' Doc mumbled, as he moved towards the window. 'I wish... Wait, I've got it! We can roll it down a steep hill... No, we'd never find a smooth enough surface. Unless... Of course... Ice! We can wait until winter when the lake freezes over...'

'Winter! Doc!' Marty cried out, horrified. 'We don't belong here, Doc! This is a boring era!'

'Wait,' insisted Doc. 'Let's just think this thing through logically. We know it can't run on its own power, and we know we can't pull it. But, if we can figure out a way to push it up to 88 miles per hour... huh?'

Just then, there was the sound of a train whistle. Doc glanced outside, and he saw the steam train pulling into the station..

'That's it!' exclaimed Doc.

Marty and Jennifer jumped up, and they high-fived each other.

oooooooooo

Later on that day, Doc and the teens were talking to the train engineer.

'How fast she can go?' The engine said, as he repeated Doc's question. 'Why, I've powered her up to 55 myself. I hear that fearless Frank Fargo got one of these up to near 70 out past Verde Junction.'

'Is it possible to get it up to 90?' asked Marty.

The engineer laughed, and replied, '90? Tarnations, son, why'd ya ever be in such a hurry?'

'Well, it's just a little bet that he and I have,' Doc explained. 'That's all. Theoretically speaking, could it be done?'

'Well, I suppose if you had a straight stretch of track with a long level grade,' explained the engineer, 'and you weren't hauling no cars behind you - and if you could get the fire hot enough, I mean hotter than the blazes of hell and tarnations - well, yes, you might be able get her up that fast.'

'When's the next train coming through here?' asked Doc.

'Monday morning at eight o'clock,' replied the engineer.

oooooooooo

Doc, Marty, and Jennifer were looking at a map of Hill Valley. As Doc was describing the places, he showed Marty and Jennifer on the map.

'Here,' said Doc, 'This spur runs off the main line three miles down to Clayton Ravine. There's a long stretch of track that will still exist in 1985. This is where we'll push the DeLorean with the locomotive. Funny, this map calls Clayton Ravine Shonash Ravine. Must be an old Indian name for it. It's perfect. Nice long run that goes clear across the bridge over the ravine, you know, over near that Hilldale housing development.'

'Right, Doc, but according to this map...' Marty said, worriedly, 'there is no bridge. Well, Doc, we can scratch that idea. I mean, we can't wait around a year and a half for this thing to get finished.'

'Marty...' Doc interjected. 'It's perfect! You're just not thinking fourth dimensionally!'

'Right, right,' Marty said, blushing. 'I have a real problem with that.'

'Don't you see?' Doc continued. 'The bridge will exist in 1985. It's safe and still in use. Therefore, as long as we get the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour before we hit the edge of the ravine, we'll instantaneously arrive at a point in time where the bridge is completed. We'll have track under us, and coast safely across the ravine!'

'What about the locomotive?' Marty asked, worriedly.

Doc grinned, and said, 'It'll be a spectacular wreck. Too bad no one will be around to see it.'

Just then, a feminine voice interrupted them. 'Argh! Help me!'

Doc turned to where the sound was. He saw a girl in the distance struggling against the rapid current of Rusty River.

'Great Scott!' exclaimed Doc. Then, to the horses, Doc called out, 'Git!'

'Hiyah!' Marty and Jennifer said to their horses.

As Doc caught up to the girl, he reached into the river to grab her hands, and he pulled her out, Doc's then drew the girl close to her and hugged her. The girl then began to cry.

'Everything will be all right,' Doc said, soothing. 'You're safe, now.'

'I was so... so scared,' sobbed the girl. 'The current was so fast, and I was afraid I would drown.'

'Just calm down, dear,' Doc said, comfortingly. 'I know you've had a bit of a fright, but you'll be fine.'

'Thank you, sir,' sniffed the girl, as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Doc stared back at the girl, and his eyes grew wide. This girl looked exactly like Jennifer Parker! This girl must either be an ancestor or a distant relative.

'Emmett Brown, at your service, Miss...' Doc started to say.

'Um, um, Parker,' the woman stammered. 'Clara Parker.'

'Clara,' Doc breathed. Then, after a pause, he added, 'What a beautiful name.'

Just then, Jennifer stared at Clara, and she gasped, 'You look just like me!' Then Jennifer and Clara both fainted.

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'We'll have to take them back to the saloon with us, and see if the bartender has anything to wake them up.'

Doc and Marty then lifted the girls onto their horses, as they rode off to the saloon. 


	6. Chapter 6

_September 4, 1885  
5:00 PM PST_

Marty and Doc carried Jennifer and Clara over to the saloon, and they walked up to the bartender.

'Hey, Chester,' Doc asked, somewhat quietly, 'can we have some wake-up juice for these girls? They've both passed out.'

'Sure,' replied Chester. Then, turning to his assistent, he said, 'Joey, let's make some wake-up juice.'

Marty watched, as Chester and Joey set out a variety of ingredients to make the wake-up juice.

'In about 10 minutes,' said Chester, 'they're gonna be as sober as a priest on Sunday.'

Chester then walked over with two funnels, clothes pegs, and two glasses of the liquid. He then handed the items over to Doc and Marty.

'Here, stick these clothespine onto their noses,' instructed Chester, 'and when they opens up their mouths, go ahead and pour it on down their throats. Oh, and stand back.'

Marty and Doc did what Chester said - and, at first, nothing happened. The girls then stood up, opened their eyes, and jumped up.

'Wah! Hot! Hot!' the girl shouted, in unison, as they went outside to the water basin and dunked their heads in it.

Marty and Doc went outside, and they lifted the girls out of the water and looked at their faces.

'They're still out,' Marty said, with concern.

'Oh, that, that was just a reflex action,' explained Chester. 'It's gonna take a few more minutes for the stuff to really clear up their heads.'

As Marty and Doc carried the girls into the saloon, Buford and his gang walked in began to tie up Marty. Just then, the girls began to wake up.

'Well,' Buford said, learingly, 'look what we got here! It's Miss I Think I Am So Tough!'

Doc then turned to Buford, and asked, 'Buford, how'd you escape prison?'

'I made a warrant and an offer he couldn't refuse,' explained Buford.

With that, Jennifer walked up to Buford and said, 'Let Marty go!'

Buford then tied Jennifer up to the house, so that she couldn't escape. Marty felt helpless, as he watched Buford and his gang drag Jennifer away. Marty then put his head on the table and began to cry. The patrons all stared at Marty, shocked. Seamus McFly then walked up to Marty, and sat down next to him.

'What's wrong, Clint Eastwood?' Seamus asked, sympathetically.

'Buford, that bastard, kidnapped my girlfriend,' Marty sobbed.

'Oh, no, that's not good!' gasped Seamus. 'Buford is known around these parts as a womanizer.'

'What?' cried out Marty, as he lifted up his tear-stained face.

'Ah,' Seamus said, quietly, 'do you need a gun, Clint?'

oooooooooo

A few hours later, Jennifer woke up. 'Where am I?' Jennifer asked, a bit disorientedly.

'Why!' Buford replied, leeringly. 'You're in my house, beautiful! Now I will give you two options.'

'Please don't hurt me, Buford,' Jennifer whimpered, frightened. 'I'll do anything. Please.'

'Oh, I can think of one thing,' Buford replied, with a laugh.

'What, Buford?' Jennifer asked, sobbing. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Well, I want you to strip for me,' Buford replied, chuckling, 'then give me a lapdance, then have sex with me.'

'Fine, Buford,' Jennifer said, sobbing. 'I'll do whatever you want me to.'

'So you'll do anything I want you to do?' Buford asked, chuckling. 'All right, then, you'll work at my strip club.'

'Right,' Jennifer replied, 'no one wants to see somone like me strip.'

'Come on,' Buford protested, chuckling. 'You're a beautiful girl with a decent sized chest.'

With that, Jennifer wanted to slap him - but she knew if she did that, Buford might beat her.

'Okay, Buford,' Jennifer said, fighting back tears, 'I'll work for you.'

'Oh, one more thing,' Buford added, chuckling. 'You're also gonna work as a prostitute.'

'What?' Jennifer asked, stunned. 'I thought I was just a stripper!'

Buford just chuckled, and he added, 'Oh, and you're still my girlfriend - so no flirting with other guys!'

'Okay, Buford,' Jennifer asked, blinking back tears, 'what do you you need me to do for you?'

'Before you go to work, Jennifer,' replied Buford, 'I want you to French kiss me.'

'Okay, Buford,' Jennifer replied, as she French kissed Buford. She nearly felt like throwing up.

oooooooooo

Marty, depressed over Jennifer being kidnapped, was drinking glass after glass of sasperella. Buford and his gang walked in, and they knocked out Marty. They then carried Marty over to Buford's cabin.

When Marty woke up, he tried to move, but discovered that he couldn't. Then he noticed that he was barefoot, which made him feel even more vulnerable.

'Where the hell am I?' demanded Marty.

'Feel all comfy, Clint Eastwood?' smirked a member of Buford's gang, named Rufus. 'This is the softest bed we have in our cabin. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.'

'There's a catch to this, isn't there?' demanded Marty. 'What do you want from me'

'You will laugh for me,' Rufus said, chuckling, as he ran his fingers up and down Marty's soles. Marty immediately burst out into helpless laughter. Marty kept trying to will himself to not be ticklish, but it wasn't working.

'Oh, listen to you laugh, Eastwood!' taunted Rufus. 'You have such lovely ticklish feet!'

Marty felt so helpless, as his extremely ticklish soles were completely at Rufus' mercy. Marty just squirmed and laughed with ticklish agony, as the gang member continued to relentlessly tickle his soles.

'You can't stand this, can you?' Rufus continued, as he then ran his fingers into the arches. 'Oh, yes, I can tell that you're really suffering.'

Marty kept squirming, as the tickling sensation was so unbearable. He couldn't believe that Rufus was actually putting him through this torment. The soles of his feet were so unbearably ticklish, he didn't allow even Jennifer to tickle him there. Rufus was obviously relishing in his torment, though.

'Yeah, I'm going to make you laugh like this for a very long time,' Rufus taunted. 'I bet you never laughed this hard before in your life.'

Marty then decided it was useless, and he just surrendered to the tickling sensation.

'That's a good lad,' taunted Rufus. 'Just keep on laughing. You make a good tickle toy.'

'Wha-, hahahahaha!' Marty was laughing too hard to talk. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening with Jennifer. 


	7. Chapter 7

_September 4, 1885  
7:00 PM PST_

Doc was brainstorming with Seamus McFly and Mark Parker on how to rescue his friends.

'I have an idea,' suggested Mark. 'Why don't we dress up as gang members? Then we should be able to rescue your friends.'

'Are you sure that's such a good idea?' Doc asked, doubtfully.

'Aye,' Seamus replied, nodding. 'I'm not so sure I like the idea of dressing up as a gang member. Still, we'll do whatever is necessary to rescue your friend.'

'Goodness,' mumbled Doc, 'I hope they're still alive. And I though Biff was dreadful enough!'

'Who?' Seamus asked, confused.

'Oh, uh, just someone I know,' Doc said, covering. 'I suppose we could try dressing as gang members. I just hope this works.'

'I'll certainly be happy to help you, Emmett,' Mark said, quietly, 'as I kind of suspect I might be related to Jennifer, somehow. She looks just like my younger sister, Clara.'

'Uh, sure,' Doc gasped, with his mouth hanging wide open. Then she gasped, 'Clara's your sister? Great Scott!'

'I wonder if I might be related to Clint Eastwood,' Seamus added. 'He looks just like my younger brother, Martin, who got stabbed with a bowie knife five years ago.'

'Really, Seamus?' Doc asked, stunned.

'Aye,' replied Seamus, nodding. 'Martin used to let men provoke him into fighting. He was concerned that people would think him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City. Never considered the future, poor Martin. God rest his soul.'

'Wow, Seamus!' gasped Doc, stunned. 'Mar-, uh, Clint seems to have the same problem as your brother did. Also, Jennifer always gets ticked off from other guys. She punches them out!'

'Aye,' Seamus replied, nodding. 'Then why didn't she punch out Buford?'

'It's because Buford is too strong for her,' replied Doc. Then, with tears in his eyes, he added, 'I'm really worried about Jennifer. I somehow feel this is all my fault.'

'What do you mean it's all your fault?' Mark asked, concerned.

Doc then grabbed a shot of whiskey, and he said, 'I had sent Jennifer to get some medicine for Marty, when Marty was sick.' Doc then drank the glass, and he passed out.

'Oh, no!' gasped Seamus, stunned. 'What are we going to do, now?'

'Don't worry,' Mark said, gently. 'I'm going to fix up some wake-up juice, and Doc should be fine in about ten minutes.'

'I'll go find us some gang attire,' Seamus explained, 'then, after Doc is sober, we'll go save Marty and Jennifer.'

oooooooooo

As Doc stepped into Buford's cabin with Mark and Seamus, they heard Marty laughing helplessly, as Marty was being tickled on the soles of his feet. Doc then knocked out the gang member. Mark and Seamus grabbed some rope to tie up the gang member, as Doc went to free Marty from the restraints. Marty was panting quite heavily.

'Thank you so much, Doc,' Marty said, breathing heavily. 'Gee, the soles of my feet are so unbearably ticklish, being tickled there is pure torture.'

'I can imagine it is,' Doc said, nodding sympathetically. 'Say, do you know where Jennifer is?'

'I really have no idea,' Marty said, shaking his head. 'We'll have to go find her. I'm worried sick about her.'

'Me, too,' Doc said, blinking back tears. 'Buford isn't too kind to woman. I just hope he isn't making her a stripper at his saloon.'

'What?' Marty gasped, horrified. 'If he is, I'll kill him!'

'Not if I kill him first,' Mark said, grimly.

'Why?' Marty asked, stunned. 'What happened?'

'Well, a couple years ago,' Mark explained, 'Buford raped my sister, Clara - and she was pregnant. We had to give up the baby for adoption. We named the little girl Jennifer Jane Parker.'

'Wha-' Marty gasped. 'That's weird. It's the same name as my girlfriend.'

'So Clara really is related to Jennifer,' Doc said, stunned. 'This means that Clara is Jennifer's great-great-grandmother! Great Scott! So if I end up falling in love with Clara, and we get married, Jennifer will be in my family?'

'What are you talking about?' Seamus asked, confused.

'Uh, nothing, nothing,' mumbled Doc.

'Then how can Jennifer be related to Clara?' Seamus asked. 'You know, she does look a bit like Juniper Parker. Juniper is the girl who was interested in my brother, Martin.'

'Who's Juniper?' asked Doc.

'Ah, Juniper Parker,' replied Seamus. 'She was a very beautiful girl. All the boys in town had a crush on her.'

'She was my sister, too,' Mark added, sadly.

'Where is she, now?' asked Doc.

'Well, sadly, she's not with us anymore,' replied Seamus. 'She got so depressed about Martin's death that she committed suicide. Martin's death really tore her up.'

'She was usually such a happy girl,' Mark added, shaking his head. 'Losing Martin obviously tore a really big hole in her heart.'

'That sounds awful!' Doc exclaimed. 'Well, anyway, let's find Clint and Jennifer - and save them from Mad Dog!'

oooooooooo

Meanwhile, Jennifer was busy working and serving drinks - when a strange man came into the bar. Jennifer wondered who the man was.

She walked up to the man, and asked, 'How can I help you, stranger?'

The stranger then lifted up his hat, and he said, 'It's me, Jennifer. I'm Doc Brown.'

'Doc, am I glad to see you!' exclaimed Jennifer, as she threw her arms around Doc. Then, realizing something, Jennifer added, 'I'm sorry you have to see me dressed like this. Let me go change.'

'Sure, go right ahead,' Doc replied, smiling.

Then, a few minutes later, Jennifer came back out with a blue vest, a white tee shirt, short blue cowgirl skirt with white lace to the edge, and pink cowgirl boots.

'Come on, Jennifer,' urged Doc. 'Let's get out of here before Buford realizes you're gone.'

'Okay,' Jennifer replied, 'I'm with you on that.'

ooooooooooo

Marty and Jennifer hid, as Marshall Strickland and the other police officers were arresting Buford.

Marshall Strickland way saying, 'Buford Tannen, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and rape of Jennifer Parker. We are going to ship you over to New York, where they have tighter security.'

'I was framed!' shouted Buford.

'Yeah, right!' snorted Marshall Tannen. 'I don't believe that at all.'

The police officers then lifted Buford and the rest of the gang onto their horses, as they rode off.

After everyone was gone, Marty and Jennifer cheered with excitement, then they embraced.

'You know, Marty,' said Jennifer, 'we won't have to deal with Buford anymore, as he and his gang are being sent to New York.' 


	8. Chapter 8

_September 5, 1885  
3:30 PM PST_

The next day, Marty and Jennifer were helping Doc fix the DeLorean. Doc was working on the tires - and they were communicating with Marty and Jennifer through the walkie-talkies.

'Doc, Doc,' called out Marty, 'this is Marty. Can you read me? Over.'

'Check, Marty,' replied Doc

'Great, Doc,' Marty said, with relief, 'these things still work.'

'All right,' Doc said, as he put the walkie-talkie down.

Doc, Marty, and Jennifer then moved towards a model railroad that Doc has built. There was a train, various named locations, and a small model DeLorean marked 'Time Machine'.

'Marty and Jennifer, once more,' Doc explained, 'let's go over the entire plan and layout. I apologise for the crudity of this model...'

'Yeah, I know, Doc,' Marty cut in, as he remembered the conversation they had with Doc in 1955 in Doc's lab, when Doc showed them the model of the town square. 'It's not to scale. It's okay, Doc.'

'All right,' Doc replied. 'Tomorrow night, Sunday, we'll load the DeLorean on to the tracks here on the spur - right by the old abandoned silver mine. The switch track is where the spur runs off the main line three miles into Clayton...' Then, correcting himself, he said, 'Shonash Ravine. The train leaves the station at 8:00 Monday morning. We'll stop it here, uncouple the cars from the tender, throw the switch-track, and hijack...' He smirked, as he once again 'corrected' himself, 'borrow the locomotive and use it to push the time machine. According to my calculations we'll hit 88 miles per hour just before we hit the edge of the ravine, at which point we'll instantaneously arrive in 1985 and coast safely across the completed bridge.'

Marty then spotted a sign near the model windmill. It said 'Point Of No Return'.

'What does this mean?' Marty asked, confused. 'Point of no return?'

'That's our failsafe point,' Doc explained. 'Up until that point we can stop the locomotive before it plunges over the ravine. But once we pass that windmill, it's the future or bust.'

A few minutes later, Doc was sorting out the electricity to work the model.

'Here you go, Marty,' Doc said. 'Connect that to the positive terminal. All right, Marty, you all set?'

'Yeah, yeah, go,' repled Marty.

'Train pulling out of the station!' Doc said, as he pushed the switch down more to get the train's speed up. 'Coming up the switch track! Stop at switch track! Throw switch! Pull up the DeLorean! Pushing the DeLorean up to 88 miles per hour!'

As the model DeLorean and train fell off the table once they hit the 'ravine', the car was caught by Doc, while the train landed onto a pillow placed underneath.

'It couldn't be simpler!' proclaimed Doc.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

'Hello?' called out a feminine voice. 'Mr. Brown? Are you in there?'

Doc quickly glanced out the door to see who it was, and she said, 'It's Clara! Quick, cover the DeLorean.'

Marty and Jennifer helped Doc cover the DeLorean with a sheet - and, as Clara let herself in, Marty hid the model DeLorean.

'Hello!' called out Clara, as she walked in. As she and Jennifer glanced at each other, they were stunned. They really did look identical!

'Why, hello,' Jennifer said, stunned by her 'twin'. 'This is quite a surprise. So what brings you over here?'

'Well, I hope I'm not disturbing anything,' Clara said, also stunned. 'You really do look like me!'

'Oh, no,' replied Doc, 'we were just doing a little model railroad.'

'Well, anyway,' Clara said, 'I was wondering if you people were planning on attending the town festival tonight. It is a very important event, and Mark and Jamie will be there. They're going to be putting up the clock tonight.'

'Yeah, I wanna go,' replied Jennifer. 'It sounds like fun.'

'Oh, I'm sure it will be a lot of fun,' Clara said, smiling at Jennifer.

'Yeah, Doc,' added Marty, 'can Jennifer and I attend the festival?'

Doc was silent for a moment, then she said, 'I guess you two can go.'

'So is that the only reason you came over here?' asked Marty. 'Just to ask us if we were going to the festival?'

'Well, actually, I wanted to get to know you a little better,' Clara said, turning to Jennifer. 'I was wondering if we might be related. We look so much alike, after all.' Then, turning back to Marty, Clara added, 'You look real familiar to me, too.'

'Oh, really?' Marty asked, stunned. 'Well, I guess I do kinda look like Seamus.'

'No, not Seamus,' Clara said, shaking her head. 'Actually, you look like his little brother, Martin. My big sister used to court him.' Clara then looked a little sad.

'Ah, yes,' Doc said, nodding. 'Your brother and Seamus told me all about Martin and Juniper.'

'What happened to Martin and Juniper?' Marty asked, with curiosity. Then, forgetting the Clara was in the room, Marty added, 'You mean our paths have crossed before?'

'What are you talking about, Mr. Eastwood?' Clara asked, confused.

'Please, call me Marty,' Marty said, smiling. 'I guess what I was saying was, Jennifer and I may be distantly related to Martin and Juniper.'

'Gee, if I didn't know any better,' Clara said, sighing, 'I would almost think you two are Martin and Juniper come back from the dead. Juniper is my older sister.'

'Wait a minute!' exclaimed Marty. 'Martin and Juniper died?'

'Yeah, sadly, they did,' Clara said, as she was trying hard not to cry. 'Martin was stabbed in the belly with a bowie knife, and my sister committed suicide not long afterward. The whole town was grief-strucken. Most of the girls in town thought that Martin was the most handsome guy around.'

'That sounds so sad, Clara,' Marty said, as he was blinking back tears.

'So how old are you, Clara?' asked Jennifer.

'I'm seventeen years old,' replied Clara. 'My birthday is on the fourth of April.'

Jennifer quickly calculated, and she realized that she and Clara were roughly the same age. 'Wow!' gasped Jennifer. 'We are the same age!'

'Juniper was seventeen when she committed suicide,' Clara said, sadly. 'That was five years ago. I was only twelve then.'

'So what brings you to Hill Valley, anyway?' asked Marty.

'Well, I came here from Virginia City, Nevada,' explained Clara. 'My ma died when I was a baby, so it was just Pa, Mark, Juniper, and myself. Pa died a few weeks ago, though - and I knew Mark was living here with his wife, Jamie.'

'Ah, I see,' said Jennifer, stunned. 'Well, it's been a real pleasure meeting you.'

'Yeah, it's been nice meeting you, too,' replied Clara. 'I'd better get going, now. I'll see you tonight.'

Clara and Jennifer then embraced, before Clara left. 


	9. Chapter 9

_September 5, 1885  
7:00 PM PST_

Later on that evening, Jennifer came out wearing a white dress with white lace around it.

'Wow, Jennifer!' gushed Marty. 'You look so beautiful in that dress!'

'Thank you, Marty,' Jennifer replied, blushing. 'It will be so cool to see the clock tower being put up. The only problem is, if we get our picture taken with it, we won't be able to show it to anybody.'

'Well, I guess it will just be our little secret,' Marty replied, smiling.

'Well, now that you put it that way...' Jennifer said, smiling.

Marty then Jennifer then embraced and kissed.

'Shall we head over to the festival, now?' asked Doc, interrupting Marty and Jennifer's kiss.

'Yes,' Marty and Jennnifer replied, simultaneously.

Marty and Jennifer then followed Doc down to the festival.

oooooooooo

'Ladies and gentlemen!' called out Mayor Hubert, as he was standing in front of the clock that would eventually be in the Courthouse. 'As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County. May it stand for all time! Tell me when, gentlemen!'

'3... 2... 1...' called out the townspeople. 'Now!'

The Mayor started the clock, and fireworks were released into the sky.

'Let the festivities begin!' proclaimed the Mayor.

Then the Hill Valley Festival Band started to perform Battle Cry Of Freedom.

'Hey, Jennifer,' whispered Marty, turning to his girlfriend. 'Don't these guys kinda look like ZZ Top?'

'Yeah, they kinda do,' Jennifer said, after she took a close look at the band. 'Maybe these guys are ancestors of ZZ Top.'

'Well, it's either that,' Marty said, smiling, 'or, somehow, the members of ZZ Top found a way to travel back in time.'

Marty and Jennifer started laughing. They then went to join Doc, as they were watching the dedication of the clock.

'Y'know, Marty,' Doc said, as he was thinking back to their history with the clock, 'in a way, it's fitting that we are all here to witness this.'

'Too bad I didn't bring my camera,' Marty said, quietly.

Then, almost as if on cue, there was a flash of light. Doc and looked at Marty and Jennifer, and all three of them smiled. A few minutes later, the three of them were standing in front of the clock

'Ready, folks?' asked the photographer.

'Smile, you two,' Doc urged Marty and Jennifer.

Then the picture was taken.

oooooooooo

'Yee Har!' called out one of the band members, as they began to play Doubleback.

'What great music!' gushed Doc.

'Yeah,' agreed Marty, nodding, 'it's got a beat and you can dance to it!'

'It's not bad music at all for this era,' added Jennifer.

As Marty and Jennifer were dancing around, the Colt Gun salesman turned to Marty and asked, 'Young man, want to give it a try?'

'No, no, thanks,' replied Marty, as he continued to dance with Jennifer

'Son! Sonny boy!' the salesman kept insisting. Trying his best to ignore the salesman, Marty continued to dance with Jennifer. 'Son! Son! Son!' urged the salesman, as he nudged Marty's shoulder with the gun. Marty then turns around. 'Hey! I just told you that even a baby can handle this weapon. Surely you're not afraid to try something that a baby can do.'

'Hey, I'm not afraid of nothing,' insisted Marty.

'Oh, come on then,' urged the salesman, 'let's just step up here like a man.' He then handed Marty a gun. Marty stood in front of an Old West Diorama, and he noticed that it looked very similar to the Wild Gunman game Marty played (will play?) in the Cafe '80s in 2015. 'Now, what you do is just ease that hammer back there and squeeze off a round.' Marty pointed it to the diorama but shook his head. The salesman guided Marty's hand into position, as he said, 'No, no, no, right on out there and be real smooth. That's the way you do it.' Marty shot - and he missed. The salesman started laughing. 'Oh God!'

'Listen,' Marty said, embarrassed, 'can I try that again?'

'Yeah, go on,' replied the salesman, as he laughed again.

Marty aimed the gun and shot - and he hit a direct shot. He repeated this again a few more times. Everyone was amazed.

'Hey, just tell me one thing,' insisted the salesman. 'Where'd you learn to shoot like that?

'Seven-Eleven,' Marty replied, automatically.

oooooooooo

'Now swing that partner half way 'round...' the festival caller was singing. 'Sashay back to the middle of the set... All the way up to the head of the set... Now bow to the partner, you're through!'

Some strange man then ran up to them, and shouted, 'Hey, what are you doing with my girlfriend?'

'Who the hell are you?' shouted Marty. He then took a close look at the man, and realized that he looked a bit like Douglas Needles.

'You get away from my Clara!' ordered the man. Then, turning to Jennifer, he jerked her away from Marty and snarled, 'How dare you run away from me?'

'But, sir, you...' Jennifer started to say.

Then man then slapped her in the face, and he snarled, 'You've been a very naughty girl! Now you will have to be punished.'

'I believe you've underestimated me, mister,' shouted Jennifer.

'Have I now?' snarled the man.

Jennifer then kicked the man in the shins, as he cringed over with pain. He then pushed Jennifer to the floor. The music then stopped, and everyone turned to star at Jennifer and the man.

'What are you doing here, Needles?' demanded Mark, as he ran up to the man.

Marty spotted a frisbee plate on the refreshments table, and he lifted it up and threw it to that Needles person. Needles was a bit stunned, and his hat fell off. He looked around to see who threw the plate, and he spotted Marty.

'You!' shouted Needles.

'Hey, lighten up, jerk!' called out Marty.

Confused as to what Marty meant, Needles turns to his gang members - who were equally confused. He then turned back to Marty, and snarled, 'Mighty strong words, runt! You man enough to back them up with more than just a pie plate?'

'Look, just leave my friends alone,' Marty said, quietly, as he started to walk away.

'What's wrong, dude?' shouted Needles. 'You yella?' Marty paused, as he turned to Needles. Needles laughed and said, 'That's what I thought. A yellow belly.'

'Nobody...' Marty said, turning to Needles, 'calls me yellow.'

'Then let's finish it,' insisted Needles. 'Right now.'

'Uh, not now, Billy,' said one of Needles' lackeys. 'Marshall's got our guns.'

'Like I said,' Billy Needles continued, 'we'll finish this tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow we're robbing the Pine City Stage,' said another one of the gang members.

'How 'bout Monday?' asked Billy. 'We doing anything on Monday?'

The gang members checked with each other, then they nodded their heads.

'Uh, no, Monday be fine,' said the third gang member. 'You can kill him on Monday.'

'I'll be back this way on Monday. We'll settle this then,' said Billy. 'Right there out in the street, in front of the Palace Saloon.'

'Yeah, right,' Marty said, a bit uncomfortable. 'When? High noon?'

'Noon?' asked Billy, laughing. 'I do my killing before breakfast. Seven o'clock!'

'Eight o'clock,' Marty said, more confidently. 'I do my killing after breakfast.'

Jennifer and Doc stared at Marty, horrified. 


	10. Chapter 10

_September 5, 1885  
9:00 PM PST_

After a long silence, Marshall Strickland arrived with his rifle, and said, 'All right now, break it up. What's all this about? You causing trouble here, Needles?'

'No trouble, Marshall,' Billy insisted. 'Just a little personal matter between me and this runt. This don't concern the law.'

'Tonight everything concerns the law,' insisted Marshall Strickland. 'Now break it up. Any brawling, it's fifteen days in the county jail.' He then lowered his rifle and talked to the crowd. 'All right folks, this is a party! Come on, let's have some fun!'

The Hill Valley Festival Band started playing Doubleback again, and the dancing resumes.

Billy then went to Marty, and said, 'Eight o'clock Monday, runt. You ain't here, I'll hunt you and shoot you down like a dog.'

The gang then left left, and Doc talked to Marty.

'Marty, what are you doing?' Doc asked, concerned. 'Saying you're going to meet Needles?'

'Hey, Doc,' Marty insisted. 'Doc, don't worry about it! Monday morning, eight AM. We're gonna be gone, right?'

'Theoretically, yes,' Doc said, gently, 'but what if the train's late?'

Marty was stunned, as he hadn't thought of that. 'Late?'

Clara then showed up and said, 'Hi, everyone! I see that William Needles followed me over here!'

'We'll discuss this later,' Doc told Marty.

'No, we'll discuss this now,' Marty insisted. 'Late?'

Turning to Jennifer, Clara said, 'I'm so sorry Billy harassed you. I really didn't expect him to follow me over here?'

'It's not your fault, Clara,' Jennifer said, softly. 'Anyway, Marty saved me.'

'Who the hell is William Needles, anyway?' demanded Marty.

'He's an outlaw,' Clara said, making a face. 'He is in cahoots with Buford Tannen - and, well, that must be how he found me. He tried to rape me.'

Just then, two men walked up to them - while Jennifer headed off to the refreshments table.

'You sure set him straight, Mr. Eastwood,' said the first man. 'I'm glad somebody finally got the gumption to stand up to that son of a bitch.'

'You're all right in my book, Mr. Eastwood,' said the second man. 'I'd like to buy you a drink.'

'Hey, listen,' said Marty, blushing, 'I don't want a drink. You don't have to buy me anything.'

Then there was a tap on Marty's shoulder. It was the Colt Gun salesman. He was holding a Colt Peacemaker and a gun belt.

'Young man, young man,' the salesman called out.

'It was no big deal,' Marty continued.

'I'd like you to have this brand new Colt Peacemaker and gun belt,' added the salesman. 'Free of charge!'

Marty took them, and asked, 'Free?'

'I want everybody to know that the gun that shot Billy Needles was a Colt Peacemaker,' replied the salesman.

'Hey, no problem,' Marty said, smiling. 'Thanks a lot.'

'Of course, er,' the salesman continued, 'you understand that if you lose, I'm taking it back.' The salesman then smiled, as he walked off.

Marty tried to think of something to say. 'Thanks again.'

Seamus and Maggie walk over to talk to Marty.

'You had him, Mr. Eastwood!' Seamus said, gently. 'You could have just walked away, and nobody would of thought the less of ya for it. All it would have been was words - hot air from a buffoon. Instead you let him rile ya - rile ya into playing his game, his way, by his rules.'

'Seamus is right, Marty,' Clara added, nodding. 'You really should listen to him.'

'Relax, you two,' insisted Marty. 'I know what I'm doing.'

'He reminds me of poor Martin,' Maggie said, to Seamus.

'Aye,' replied Seamus, nodding.

'He's the Martin I mentioned earlier today,' added Clara.

'Okay, Seamus,' said Marty, 'Clara told me that Martin was your brother. What happened to him, exactly? I gather I look just like him?'

'Aye,' replied Seamus, nodding. 'Martin used to let men provoke him into fighting. He was concerned that people would think him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City. Never considered the future, poor Martin. God rest his soul.'

'He also broke my sister's heart,' Clara said, sadly.

Maggie turned to Marty, and said, 'Sure'n I hope you're considering the future, Mr. Eastwood.'

Seamus and Maggie then walked off, while Marty watched.

'I think about it all the time,' Marty said, quietly.

'I beg your pardon?' Clara asked, confused.

'Oh, nothing,' Marty said, quietly. 'I think it's really sad that Martin and Juniper are dead. You must really miss Juniper a lot.'

'I certainly do,' Clara said, on the verge of tears. Then she said Marty's hands and said, 'Please, Marty, don't become another Martin! I almost think fate brought us all together, somehow.'

'It could very well be possible,' Marty said, quietly.

'Say, Marty,' Clara said, softly, 'this may seem a little forward, but I was wondering if I could stay with you and Jennifer. I think I'm connected to her, somehow. I had a baby a couple years ago. I named her Jennifer Jane Parker. I had to give her up for adoption, though.'

Just then Jennifer returned, and said, 'My name is also Jennifer Jane Parker!'

'So what do you say?' asked Clara. 'Can I stay with you people?'

'Well, we're not going to be staying long,' Marty explained. 'We have to leave on Monday morning.'

'Oh, where are you going?' asked Clara. 'Bring me along. I want to go where you're going.'

'What about Mark and Jamie?' asked Marty. 'Can't you stay with them?'

'I don't want to impose,' Clara said, shaking her head. 'They already have a family. I would just get in the way. Besides, if it wasn't for you, I would have drowned. I reckon I was brought in your path for a reason.'

Jennifer pondered for a few minutes, then she said, 'It could be possible. We'll have to talk to Doc first, though?'

'Doc?' Clara asked, confused. 'Emmett Brown is a doctor?'

'Yeah,' Marty said, nodding, 'but not in a medical sense. He has a doctorate in physics. Physics has always been his passion.'

'We'll protect you from Billy Needles,' Jennifer said, as she gave Clara a hug. 'Let's go back to our cabin now, shall we?'

'It sounds great,' Clara said, smiling. She then lifted up a bag and asked, 'Lemon drop?'

'Sure!' Marty and Jennifer replied, simultaneously.


	11. Chapter 11

_September 6, 1885  
11:00 AM PST_

'Hey, Doc,' called out Jennifer. 'Can we talk? It's about Clara.'

'Oh, what about her?' asked Doc. 'Did something happen to her?'

'Uh, no,' replied Jennifer. 'You see, I was wondering if we could maybe take her back to 1985 with us. She really wants to go where we go.'

'Well, she doesn't belong in our time,' Doc said, gently. 'I cautioned you about disruption of the continuum for your own personal benefit. We will proceed as planned, and as soon as we return to 1985 - we'll destroy this infernal machine. Travelling through time has become much too stressful.'

'Well, technically,' Jennifer said, quietly, 'she no longer belongs in this time. If it wasn't for us, she would have drowned. So leaving her here could drastically affect the space-time continuum. Besides, with Billy Needles out to get her - she'd be safer in our time, anyway.'

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Doc asked, quietly. 'I mean, where is she going to stay. She can't very well stay with me. People would be frowning on that.'

'She could stay with me,' suggested Jennifer. 'Listen, Doc, we could let my parents in on the time machine. Maybe we could say that she's my twin. Anyway, she is a relative - so I'm sure my parents wouldn't object.'

'So where is she right now?' asked Doc.

'She went to the lake with Marty,' explained Jennifer. 'We could show her the DeLorean, and tell her about everything.'

'Yeah, I suppose we should,' Doc replied. 'I'm not sure how she'd feel about living in 1985 - but I suppose that is best for the space-time continuum.'

oooooooooo

About an hour later, Doc and Jennifer met Marty and Clara at Doc's cabin.

'Clara, we, uh, we need to show you something,' said Doc, after taking a deep breath.

'Can't you just tell me what it is?' protested Clara.

'You wouldn't believe me, if I just told you,' insisted Doc.

'Oh, all right,' said Clara with a sigh. 'This must be something really important, then.'

'Yeah, to say the least,' replied Doc.

Then Clara was a little worried. 'Are you okay, Dr. Brown? You're not sick or anything, are you?'

'Oh, no, no, no, no! Not at all,' Doc protested. 'It's just that, well, you'll see when we get there. Just trust me on this, please.'

Then the quartet started to head off to the train tracks, where the DeLorean was.

oooooooooo

'What in tarnation is this?' asked Clara, as she was looking at the DeLorean. 'I have never seen anything like this before! What kind of contraption is this?'

'Well, Clara, this is a, a time machine,' explained Doc. 'Come here, I'll show you how it works. First, you turn the time circuits on.' Doc did so, displaying the three panels. 'This readout tells you where you're going, this one tells you where you are, this one tells you where you were. You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, you wanna see the signing of the Declaration of Independence...' Doc said, as he typed in July 24, 1776, '... or witness the birth of Christ,' Doc added, imputting the date December 25, 0000.

'This is unbelieveable,' muttered Clara. 'I'm not even sure whether or not I should believe you, but you people seem so sincere. Plus, this contraption does look rather, uh, futuristic. I mean, I've never seen anything like this before in my life!'

'Well, Clara, how would you feel about coming back with us to 1985?' asked Jennifer.

'Well, I will miss Mark and Jamie and the kids,' said Clara, with a sigh. 'Maybe we could come back here and visit them, seeing that you do have a time machine. Other than that, though, I really can't stand to leave you people. So, please, take me back with you!'

Clara looked like she wanted to cry. Jennifer put her arm around her friend and gave her a gentle squeeze. 'I'd be happy to have you for a sister. It'll be almost like we're twins. Being an only child can be so lonesome, at times.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Jennifer!' exclaimed Clara, smiling. 'Maybe there are things of this world that I have yet to discover.'

'You're welcome,' replied Jennifer, smiling back. 'You'd be amazed by how much the world has advanced in 100 years. A lot of things about the future will probably surprise you.'

'By the way,' added Marty, 'My real name is Martin Seamus McFly. I'm the great-great-grandson of Seamus and Maggie McFly, so that's why I couldn't use my real name here. Marty is my nickname, though.'

'Oh, I see,' said Clara, trying to digest everything. Then, turning to Jennifer, she asked, 'How about you, Jennifer? Is Jennifer Jane Parker your real name?'

'Yeah, that is my real name,' replied Jennifer. 'I guess I should have used a different name, too - but I just didn't think of it. I'm sure I must have confused the hell out of Mark and Jamie. We can't tell them about the time machine.'

'So, anyway,' asked Clara, 'what happens in the next hundred years? Do we have any major wars? I really hate wars with a passion.'

'Yeah, two major wars break out in the early 20th century,' explained Jennifer. 'Well, you'll learn about them, when we get back to 1985.'

'Believe me, Clara,' added Marty. 'You will have a lot of catching up to do - but, believe me, the 1980s is a totally awesome decade. You have awesome things like rock and roll music and video games.'

'Okay, now you've lost me, Marty,' said Clara, confused. 'It's like you're speaking a foreign language. Oh well, I guess we'd better head home and hit the sack, now. I'm pretty tired.'

'Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,' replied Doc. 'We'll have to get up pretty early tomorrow, so that we can catch the train by eight.'

'Train?' asked Clara, confused. Then, pointing to the DeLorean, she said, 'I thought we were going in this thing.'

'We are,' replied Doc. 'We need the train to push this up to 88 miles per hour, though. Then the time circuits will be activated.'

'This is certainly confusing,' Clara said, quietly. 'I guess you know what you're doing, though.'

Then Marty skipped back to Doc's workshop, happy that everything was going to work out, and they were all going back to 1985. He had Huey Lewis and The News' Power of Love going through his head, which was the best substitute for not having rock and roll in this time period.


	12. Chapter 12

_September 7, 1885  
6:00 AM PST_

'Marty! Jennifer! Clara!!' Doc called out. 'It's time to wake up!'

'What time is it, Doc?' asked Marty, still half-sleep.

'It's 6:00. We only have two hours before we have to catch the train,' replied Doc.

'How much stuff are we taking back with us?' asked Marty. 'The DeLorean isn't big enough to carry everything.'

'Well, I just have to get rid of all the time travel evidence,' explained Doc. 'The rest of the stuff, though, we'll just have to leave here.'

'Say, Doc,' suggested Marty. 'After we go back to the future, and fix the fuel line, we could come back and get some of Clara's stuff.'

'Uh, no, that's okay,' said Clara.' You people have already told me everything about the space-time continuum, time paradoxes, and all that. I don't mind.'

'I was planning on destroying the time machine, when we returned to 1985,' replied Doc. 'However, I'm now starting to reconsider. I mean, we could maybe make occassional visits back here to this time - but we'll have to be careful to interact with as few people as possible.'

'So what should we do for breakfast?' asked Marty.

'I think we should wait until we return to 1985 before eating anything,' replied Doc.

'Okay, sure, I guess, Doc,' stammered Marty. 'I guess I'm not that hungry right now, anyway. I mean, I'm not using to getting up this early. Say, Doc, when do we plan to return to 1985. I mean, what day and time in 1985?'

'I think we should return at 9:00 PM on October 26,' pondered Doc. 'I mean, we really shouldn't be time travelling when it's broad daylight out. The reason why we have to leave this morning, is because we really have no other choice. It was, however, wrong of me to come to your house in broad daylight - just the morning after you had returned from 1955. Perhaps, Biff saw us in the DeLorean - and that we were flying - and that may have been part of what had eventually led Biff of 2015 to suspect that we were time travellers. I guess I just got too excited with trying to fix the future.'

'Oh, yeah, about the future - I've been meaning to ask,' Marty said, 'why do you find it so important to change my future? I mean, you seemed so desparate.'

'Marty,' answered Doc, 'I must admit, it was poor judgement on my part. I guess I should just tell you what happened to your life in the future. When I said that you and Jennifer both turned out fine - well, that wasn't exactly true.'

'Woah, wait a minute, Doc!' interjected Marty. 'What are you talking about? What happens to us in the future? Do we become assholes, afterall?'

'Marty, I might as well save you from a devastating future,' explained Doc, 'so I'll just tell you straight out. On the day after we return to the future, some guy called Needles is going to challenge you in a drag race. Whatever he says, whatever happens - say no, you're not interested.'

'Needles?' Clara asked, confused. 'Is he a decendent of Billy Needles.'

'I think he is,' Marty replied. 'There is certainly a resemblance. At least he would never kill anyone, though.' Then, turning to Doc, Marty asked, 'Why didn't you tell us this before?'

'Actually, I was going to tell you as soon as we returned to 1985,' replied Doc, 'but then we had this whole deal with the almanac, and with you and me being stranded in 1885.'

'Well, thanks for telling me, Doc,' said Marty, as he threw his arms around Doc.

'You two are certainly very affectionate,' remarked Clara. 'Are you two related in any way?'

'Naa, we're just best friends,' explained Doc. 'I first met him when he was seven, and he has immediately taking a liking to me. He has looked up to me as being sort of like an uncle. So, yeah, he has always been affectionate.'

'He's such a sweet young man,' commented Clara. 'I can see why you like him so much. Well, anyway, I didn't bring any possessions with me.'

'Once we go back to 1985,' Jennifer explained to Clara, 'we'll have to buy you some new clothes, so that you can blend in with the other ladies of the time period.'

'Sure, I guess that's fine,' said Clara, shrugging. 'Clothes are just clothes, anyway.'

Marty and Jennifer then started laughing.

'What do you find so amusing?' Clara asked, confused.

'Not too many females of our era would share your sentiments,' explained Jennifer. 'Many females, especially those of the teenage variety, care a lot of their clothes - and shopping for clothes is actually their idea of fun. I seem to be one of the very few teen girls who don't care much for shopping.'

'We'd better start heading over to the train, now,' Doc told Marty and Clara.

oooooooooo

'Okay, Jennifer and Clara,' said Doc, 'the two of you step into the DeLorean, and Marty and I will take care of the work.'

'Got it, Doc,' replied Jennifer, as she and Clara headed to the DeLorean.

'C'mon, let's go!' Doc urged, turning to Marty. 'Masks on.'

They then pulled their bandannas over their mouths, as they went into the cab of the locomotive. Doc was holding a gun, to Marty's surprise.

'Reach!' Doc ordered the engineers.

The engineers had put their hands up.

'Is this a holdup?' asked one of the engineers, scared.

Marty looked at Doc.

'It's a science experiment!' explained Doc. 'Stop the train before you hit the switch track up ahead.'

The train then stopped. Marty jumped out and changed the points.

'Doc!' called out Marty.

Doc pointed his gun at the engineers, and ordered, 'Uncouple the cars from the tender.'

The engineers did so, and then Doc started the train. Marty jumped on as it passed him. Doc pulled the whistle on the train.

'I've wanted to do that my whole life!' proclaimed Doc.

Marty laughed. After a few minutes, the train stopped just before it would hit the DeLorean. Marty and Doc then grabbed the coloured logs and put them into the fire.

'What are these things, anyway?' asked Marty. _I've never seen anything like that before_, Marty thought, amazed.

'My own version of Presto Logs,' Doc explained. 'Compressed wood with anthracite dust chemically treated to make the fire burn hotter and longer. I use them in my forge. These three will light the fire sequentially, make the fire burn hotter, kick up the boiler pressure and make the train go faster.'

Marty then went to join the girls in the DeLorean. Doc was still in the train. Doc blew the whistle, and the train started to move. It bumped into the DeLorean, which also started to move. Marty and Doc spoke to each other through walkie-talkies.

'Ready to roll!' Marty called out.

'Marty, are the time circuits on?' asked Doc.

'Check, Doc,' replied Marty.

'Input the destination time - October 26, 1985, 9PM,' called out Doc.

Marty did so, and then checked the speed. 'We're cruising at a steady 25 miles an hour, Doc,' called out Marty.

'I'm throwing in the Presto Logs,' announced Doc - as, one by one, he threw them in. 'Marty, the new gauge will show the boiler temperature. The colour coding indicates when each log will fire. Green, yellow, and red. Each detonation will be accompanied by a sudden burst of acceleration. Hopefully we'll get up to 88 miles per hour before the needle hits two thousand.'

'Right, what happens what it hits two thousand?' asked Marty, worriedly.

'The whole motor will explode,' replied Doc.

'Perfect,' muttered Marty. _Why does time travel have to be so dangerous?_ Marty wondered, scared. Then, after looking at the speedometer, Marty called out, 'Hey, Doc, we just hit 35!'

'Okay, Marty and Clara, I'm coming aboard!' announced Doc.

Doc then climbed over the front of the train.

'Come on, come on,' called out Marty. Then, in a panic, Marty screamed, 'You better hold on to something, Doc! The yellow log's about to blow!'

After recovering from the explosion, Doc had finally managed to step into the driver's seat of the DeLorean.

'Marty, Jennifer, Clara, brace yourselves for temporal displacement,' said Doc.

After about two minutes, the speed had finally reached 88 miles per hour - and the DeLorean headed into the future. 


	13. Chapter 13

_October 26, 1985  
9:00 AM PST_

'Home sweet home!' called out Doc. 'Clara, Jennifer, and Marty - help me hide the DeLorean, all right? I'll try to get the fuel line fixed within the next week.'

After the DeLorean was hidden, Marty asked, 'So where do we go, now?'

'I suppose we should head over to my garage,' suggested Doc. Turning to Clara, he said, 'That's where I live.'

Clara was looking around, taking in the surrounding of this futuristic era. 'So, this is the future?'

'That is correct,' replied Doc. 'How do you feel about it so far?'

'Well, it's, uh, interesting,' stammered Clara. 'This world is definitely advanced, even beyond anything I could have dreamed of. I suppose I could get used to living here, though.'

Then the quartet finally passed the Burger King, heading into Doc's garage.

Doc looked around, and gasped, 'What the hell happened here? Marty, I thought I told you not to hook up to the amplifier - that there might be a slight possibility of overload!'

'Yeah, I know you told me that,' Marty said, blinking back tears, 'and I'm sorry. But I already hooked up the amplifier before you called me.'

'It's okay, Marty,' said Doc, gently placing his hand on Marty's shoulder. 'I guess I should have warned you earlier.'

'Yeah, and you also forgot to turn off your equipment,' Marty reminded Doc. Marty looked at the bowl of dog food, and started gagging.

'Sorry about that, Marty,' Doc said, gently. 'I'm only human, too. I'm sorry for getting a little careless. I suppose we should clean up this mess, now.'

'I am not touching the dog food,' Marty insisted.

'It's okay,' said Doc. 'I'll take care of that.'

oooooooooo

It took Doc, Marty, Jennifer, and Clara about one hour to clean up Doc's lab.

'I am so pooped, now,' Marty said, breathlessly. 'I'm also hungry.'

'Yeah, let's go to Burger King, now,' Doc suggested.

'I suppose I'll try a hamburger sandwich,' said Clara. 'I mean, I've never had one of them before.'

'Yeah, it's amazing how much things have changed in the last century,' mused Marty. 'I must say, it feels good to be back here in good ol' 1985. I think I want to take a little break from time travelling. Besides, I haven't even been able to ride my Toyota truck, yet.'

'I just realized that I haven't met my parents in this timeline, yet,' said Jennifer. 'I am a bit nervous, you know. Maybe having a burger will relax me a bit.

Then everyone headed off to Burger King.

oooooooooo

'Marty, please,' Doc insisted, 'if Douglas Needles asks you to race him - tell him, no, you are not interested.'

'Got it, Doc,' replied Marty.

'So, Marty,' Jennifer asked, 'Do you remember anything about this timeline? I'm starting to gain some new memories of this timeline.'

'Yeah, I have two sets of memories,' replied Marty. 'Oh, man, this is going to get so damn confusing.'

'I'm sure you'll get used to it,' replied Doc.

'Come to think of it, Doc,' said Marty, 'I don't even remember having problems with being called 'chicken' in the original timeline.'

'Yeah, I don't remember you having that problem, either,' Jennifer agreed, nodding. 'I guess my family life really hasn't changed. Marty's certainly has, though.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Well, yeah, of course, since the new you had somewhat of a different lifestyle from the old you - the you from the different timelines probably do have slightly different personalities, and slightly different issues. Now that this timeline has overruled the old timeline, the two yous are starting to merge.'

'Oh, man, that is heavy,' Marty replied, breathlessly. 'So, I'm not going to lose my memories of the original timeline, am I?'

'I don't think so,' replied Doc. 'Since the timeline change was dependant on you travelling to the past, you now have two sets of memories.'

'In a way, I don't want to lose my memories of my old life,' commented Marty.

'I understand,' Doc said, softly. Then, turning to Jennifer, he added, 'I'll call up your parents, and let them in on everything. I really did not want to drag them into our secret - but I guess we have no choice, now. I should probably talk with your parents first, before I have them see the two of you together. I should break the news to them, gently. I suppose we should meet in my lab - since I'll have to show them the time machine, to convince them.'

'So, where should we stay - until you're ready to let my parents see us?' asked Jennifer.

'Why don't you two just hide behind the bookshelves,' suggested Doc, 'and try not to make a sound?'

'Yeah, I suppose we have no other choice, do we?' replied Clara, shrugging.

'It won't be cramped back there, will it,' Jennifer asked, worriedly.

'No, I stuck a bean bag chair back there,' replied Doc. 'You guys should be comfy for an hour or so.'

'Then I guess we can handle it,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'Bean bag chairs are so soft and comfy.'

oooooooooo

'So, what you need to talk to us about,' asked Josie Parker.

'Well, there is something that I need to show you,' Doc said, slowly. Then he opened up the DeLorean door, and showed Robert and Josie the time circuits and the flux capacitor.

'Good merciful heavens!' exclaimed Josie. 'What on earth is that?'

'Well, uh...' Doc pondered. Then he asked, 'How open-minded are you to the unexplainable?'

'Well, I have always encouraged our daughter to keep an open mind,' explained Josie. 'Why do you ask?'

'You see,' explained Doc, 'this thing is a time machine. Nearly two days ago, Jennifer and Marty travelled back in time in 1955. Then I ended up bringing them to 2015 - and, to make a long story short, we ended up in 1885. We ended up bringing Clara back with us. We felt she would be safer in this era. William Needles really had it in for her.'

Robert and Josie looked at each other, and gasped.

'Well, I, uh, uh...' stammered Robert. 'I don't know what to say.'

'You mean you actually do believe me?' Doc asked, amazed.

'Yeah, believe it or not, I do,' Robert said, slowly. 'The fact that my great-grandmother suddenly disappeared has been much talked about in our family. It was said that she disappeared with three other people. Some suspected that she might have fallen over a ravine. It was also said that there was a girl who resembled her named Jennifer Parker. There was also a boy named Clint Eastwood, who resembled Martin McFly - the boy that my great-grandaunt, Juniper, had courted before the major tragedy.'

'Great Scott!' gasped Doc. 'Well, I want you to meet Clara Parker. She's here.'

'Goodness gracious!' gasped Josie, when she saw Jennifer and Clara together. 'I guess we'll have to say that Clara is Jennifer's twin, separated at birth.'

'Hi, uh, Ma and Pa,' stammered Clara, as she saw Jennifer's parents.

'Actually, it's Mom and Dad,' Jennifer correctly, gently.

'Mom and Dad,' repeated Clara, smiling.

Josie then embraced Clara tightly, and held her close. 'Welcome home, Clara!'

'Thank you, uh, Mom,' replied Clara, as she hugged back.

'Well, girls!' called out Robert. 'It's getting pretty late. Let's go home and hit the sack, shall we?'

Marty smiled, as he saw Jennifer and Clara walk out with Jennifer's parents.


	14. Chapter 14

_October 27, 1985  
3:10 PM PST_

Marty and Jennifer were taking a cruise, when Douglas Needles and his gang drove up next to them, with their radio blasting loudly. It was playing The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and The News.

_Why does this asshole have to have the same taste in music as me?_ Marty groused.

'Hey! The big M,' called out Needles. 'How's it hanging, McFly?'

'Hey, Needles,' Marty replied, in a friendly voice. Marty believed in being nice to everyone, even if they were punks like Needles.

'Nice set of wheels,' Needles commented. 'Let's see what she can do... next green light.'

'No, thanks!' replied Marty.

'What's the matter?' asked Needles. 'Chicken?'

'McFly!' laughed the rest of Needle's gang.

'Marty, don't!' pleaded Jennifer.

Marty pulled onto a lever, and told Jennifer, 'Grab a hold of something!'

Needles and his gang cheered, as it looked like they were going to race Marty and Jennifer.

'Come on!' shouted one of the gang members.

'Get on! Yeah, go!' called Needles.

Marty and Needles kept revving up their engines. When the light turned green, the trucks sped off - but only Needles went forward. Marty's went backward and spun around.

'Argh!' groaned Jennifer. Then after he paused, he added, 'Did you do that on purpose?'

'Yeah,' replied Marty. 'You think I was stupid enough to race that asshole?'

Marty and Jennifer watched Needles speed ahead. A Rolls Royce pulled out of the next junction, and Needles only just avoided crashing into it.

'Geez!' moaned Marty. 'I would've hit that Rolls Royce.'

Just then, Jennifer remembered everything that their son said in 2015.

'Hey, Marty!' exclaimed Jennifer. 'I think we've just altered future history.'

'Yes!' shouted Marty, high-fiving Jennifer.

oooooooooo

Later on, Marty and Jennifer went over to Doc's garage, and they told him about what had happened.

Doc then said, 'Your future hasn't been written, yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. Both of ya!'

'We will, Doc,' said Marty, smiling.

'Same here,' agreed Jennifer, also smiling.

'Just wondering, Doc,' asked Marty. 'If no one's future has been written, yet - then why were so you concerned about what happened to our kids in the future?'

'I was rather inexperienced at that point,' Doc admitted. 'I did take another trip to the future - and your futures looks a lot brighter, now.'

'Did I become a rich rock star?' asked Marty.

''Now, Marty,' chided Doc. 'No one should know too much about their own destiny.'

'But I thought you said the future wasn't written yet,' protested Marty.

'It isn't,' replied Doc. 'Our future is affected by the choices that we make in our life. However, we cannot live by what might happen in the future. We must live for today, plan for the future, and learn from the past.'

'Yeah, okay, I guess that makes sense, Doc,' replied Marty.

'I understand, totally,' Jennifer added.

'So you still going to dedicate your life to the other great mystery of the universe?' Marty asked, teasingly.

'Well, maybe,' replied Doc, smiling.

oooooooooo

'So how are you doing, Clara?' Jennifer asked, as she returned home.

'This place will certainly take some getting used to,' Clara said, sighing. 'A lot of things about this era does seem to be a lot easier.'

'I see you've already learned how to use the television set,' Jennifer said, smiling. 'Now don't go watching too much TV. Too much TV isn't good for you?'

'Why?' Clara asked, confused. 'Is the TV harmful for you?'

'Well, no, not really,' Jennifer said, laughing a little. 'It's just that it's very to get addicted to the habit of sitting in front of the TV. We have to remember that exercise is still important. Everything in moderation, you know.'

'Do you think you could maybe teach me how to boardskate?' asked Clara.

'I think you mean skateboard,' Jennifer said, gently. 'Yeah, Marty will be coming here, soon. We could teach you how to skateboard tonight.'

'So what's for supper tonight?' asked Clara.

'We were thinking of ordering pizza and breadsticks from Pizza Hut tonight,' explained Jennifer. 'I'm sure you've never ate pizza before, but it's really good.'

'So what is a pizza?' asked Clara.

'Well, a pizza is...' Jennifer started to say. 'Well, it's a breaded crust with tomato sauce, cheese, and toppings on top of it. You can also have it with just tomato sauce and cheese. My parents prefer it with pepperoni on top.'

'What is pepperoni?' asked Clara.

'Well, it's like a spicy kind of sausage,' explained Jennifer. 'My parents are going to be out until really late tonight - so it will just be you, me, and Marty.'

'So you're courting Marty?' asked Clara.

'Well, yeah, in a sense we are,' replied Jennifer. 'We call it dating, though. I do hope to marry him someday, and start a family.'

'You know, Jennifer,' said Clara, 'I have often dreamed about going to faraway places. I never would have imagined that the future would be like this, though. It's nice to have indoor plumbing. Even getting a drink of water is very simple. Your water is nice and clean.'

'I guess you really like living here, then,' Jennifer said, smiling.

'Pretty much,' Clara said, smiling. 'I do miss Mark and Jamie, though. It's nice not to have to worry about Billy Needles, though. Another thing I love about this era is that we as women have more rights.'

'Oh, yeah, I didn't even think about that!' Jennifer said, smiling. 'Yeah, we women have the right to vote, now. It is one thing that's pretty easy to take for granted, and we grow up in an era where men and women are equal.'

'I think it's nice being able to wear trousers,' said Clara. 'I used to always envy my male friends on their clothing. Sometimes wearing a dress can really be a pain in the neck. Trousers do provide more freedom of movement.'

'We're not quite equal yet, though,' Jennifer said, sighing. 'Men are allowed to go topless during the warmer months. We women still have to wear shirts, though. It's really not fair. I wish I could be able to take off my shirt during the warmer months.'

'Well, maybe one day well be able to do that,' Clara said, smiling. 'Say, I want to get some toast. It's so nice that you have a toaster.'

'Don't eat too much,' Jennifer said, smiling back. 'You want to save room for the pizza and breadsticks.'

Clara and Jennifer than laughed. 


End file.
